1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet print apparatus and an inkjet print method, and more specifically, to an inkjet print apparatus and an inkjet print method that can reduce the total process time of an ink ejection process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device among display devices as a self-luminous display element has advantages that a viewing angle is wide, contrast is excellent, and a response speed is high. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device has attracted pubic attention as a next generation display device.
The organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting layer made of an organic light emitting material between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode on a substrate. As positive voltage and negative voltage are applied to the electrodes, respectively, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the organic light emitting layer via a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer and electrons move to the organic light emitting layer via the electron injection layer and the electron transport layer from the cathode electrode, and as a result, the electrons and holes are recoupled with each other on the organic light emitting layer. Exciton is generated by the recoupling, and as the exciton is changed from an excited state to a ground state, the organic light emitting layer emits light to display an image.
The organic light emitting display includes a pixel defined layer having an opening formed for each pixel so as to expose the anode electrode formed for each pixel, and the organic light emitting layer is formed on the anode electrode exposed through the opening of the pixel defined layer. The organic light emitting layer may be formed by an inkjet print method using an inkjet print apparatus.
It is to be understood that this background of the invention is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.